


Bump In The Night

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [5]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow lurking under Tori's bed wasn't going away anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump In The Night

_**:Six:** _

Everything was new and different. She felt out of place in her new home located in a whole other state and city she had never been to before. The house was bigger than their last home and felt emptier, but she supposed it would feel better once she got used to it. Still, living there for a few months wasn't enough to get acclimated just yet. She had a long and tiring day. Now night had fallen and it was time for bed. She couldn't sleep though. The silence of the newly bought home was almost deafening as darkness seemed to crowd her where she laid straight as a board on her back, blankets pulled up under her chin. Her father and mother had just tucked her in but she couldn't help but want to get up again, if only to lay with them and feel safer than she did right now. But she knew that she had to try sleeping on her own. She was starting to get too big to share their bed. Her older sister slept peacefully in the room right next to her, having always liked to do things independently. That included not needing her parents close when she slept. That was good and all, but she was older. A year, but that was enough to warrant an excuse in the little girl's head.

It wouldn't have been so hard if her sister hadn't told her a scary story before bed a week ago. It was enough of a scare to stick with her. It featured a creature made purely of shadow that lurked under children's beds and ate them while they slept. No one knew what it really looked like since it was able to change shape at will. The only way of catching it and driving it away would be if the one sleeping realized they were being targeted so that they could stop it in time. It was hard to do once it invaded the child's mind, giving them perfectly happy dreams so that they wouldn't wake. It was like being paralyzed and felt like it too if it was noticed at all. Once awake, turning on a light of any kind would drive it back, sending it away wounded. So she held her princess flashlight at the ready every night, making sure the batteries weren't ever low or dead. She gripped the item in her hand and tensed when she heard a creak, like something carefully traversing the wooden floor. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, telling herself that it was nothing. She had to go to sleep. She took steady breaths and thought of being a princess and living in a sugar castle with her prince.

It was a future she hoped was possible someday, a reoccurring dream of hers. The bright and happy images lulled her to sleep, and soon, her grip on the purple flashlight loosened as she fell asleep. As soon as she nodded off a dark form unfolded itself from below. It slithered across the floor, almost blended to perfection in the dark of night. It pulled itself up and off the floor, faded and lacking strength, but managed to reach the edge of the bed. It spread over the blankets to find the sleeping child. Its form touched her hand, the cold feeling making the girl's brow crease. It pulled back and made its way up over her small chest, coming to a rest. Like a house cat it curled up and fell still. It took seconds for it to grow, spilling over the child and matching her in size. She whimpered and tried turning over but couldn't until the shadow slid fluidly off the side of the bed. It pooled on the floor then slunk back underneath where the constant darkness housed it comfortably. In its wake the little girl was suddenly left cold and scared, jumping from her dream to choke on a sob. She threw off her blanket and ran from the room, one thing on her mind, to curl up in bed between her mother and father where she knew she would be safe.

It was well known to her that the shadow thing targeted children, not adults. They were sure to keep her safe. As she hoped, they allowed her in bed with them, if a little reluctantly. She knew not to persist with any stories or beliefs of monsters so she remained silent. With their warm bodies on either side of her she fell asleep quickly. The next morning she woke up feeling lethargic and tired like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Her mother was concerned and checked her temperature when she saw how ill her youngest looked. She had a fever and was deemed unable to attend school. She stayed home to rest. Her parents reasoned it was bound to happen with the weather being so bad, but she wasn't convinced that it was anything ordinary. Deep down she was scared, because she had felt the fake and forced feeling of calm that descended on her last night. The dream was nice but wouldn't stop even when she felt like she wanted to wake up. She didn't want to think too much on it, but she was fully convinced that the shadow creature had visited her in the night. She only hoped that it wasn't true and made herself drop the suspicion for her own peace of mind.

_**:Nine:** _

Her older sister didn't believe her when she told her about the late night visits. As much as she tried to explain the situation, she still didn't listen. In the past years there had only been a handful of times where she felt that strange sensation of being held down. Every time she was helpless to stop it. She tried to fight back, but she only weakened and tired herself out more than if she hadn't fought it in the first place. She couldn't help but believe that she was indeed being stalked by the shadow creature she feared. She had yelled at her sister, angry at her as if she had brought it to life just by telling its story, but she was told that it came from a legend she had heard at school. It wasn't something she made up so it wasn't her fault in the least. In fact, it was a very old story. As soon as she could she began looking up any information on it, searching every resource she could. She found bits and pieces, mere remarks or mentions of such a thing, but nothing solid or for sure. So with a heavy heart she gave in to sleep every night, at the mercy of the thing lurking under her bed. She woke up to another day feeling like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Some days she would fall sick, like that first time years ago, but now that she was older she could hold off longer and longer. She carefully slid off her bed, hoping nothing would grab at her feet. Nothing ever did, but she was still cautious. She grabbed her flashlight, no longer princess themed but just as valuable, and then slowly knelt to shine the beam under her bed as she did every morning. The feeling she was left with by morning grew as she did, which made her believe that it was gaining strength. She didn't know when but she knew it would soon be strong enough to finish her off for good. She swept the beam across the space slowly, forcing herself to look for any anomaly. Skittering to her right made her bring the beam over quickly, catching the tail end of something disappearing behind a box. She focused the beam on it, waiting. She thought she saw the box move ever so slightly, causing the hairs on her arm to stand on end with chilling fear, but then a slam of her door made her jump and hit her head on the bed frame. This time, the skittering she heard might have just been a result of getting knocked hard on the head, but she knew it wasn't. She sat up rubbing at the bump and turned to see her sister at the door.

"Trina," she groaned, glaring at her. Trina put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

"Tori, stop looking for imaginary monsters and let's go. Breakfast is ready and you aren't even dressed," she scolded.

"It's not imaginary!" Tori argued, clicking off the flashlight and setting it on her nightstand. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Get dressed and hurry downstairs so you can eat before school," she commanded, turning to leave. Tori rubbed at her head again then flinched when something rolled out from under her bed to tap her foot lightly. She looked down to see that it was the princess flashlight she always took with her to bed in the past. She hadn't seen it for so long, having lost it one night so that she was forced to buy another. Seeing it now gave her the answer to how it had gone missing. The shadow managed to steal it and destroy it because it now sported deep scratches in the handle, the clear plastic cracked and bulb shattered within. She bent to pick it up and turned it around to see the sliding panel hanging open, the batteries missing. A sudden ominous feeling churned in her stomach. She wanted to drop the proof and run, but she calmly, if mechanically, threw it away. She got dressed then left her room. As always, she told herself to keep it out of her thoughts. It was all she could do to stop herself from becoming neurotic.

_**/~/** _

She laid out on her back, limbs spread out in an attempt to cool herself off. It was a hot night and she wore minimal clothing, a sheet draped over her thin form. She made sure her trusty flashlight still sat on the nightstand before allowing her eyes to close, but a creak made them snap back open. She went rigid, listening for any other sound, but none came. She sucked in an unsteady breath then let it out, closing her eyes again. She was reluctant to think of happy thoughts should it use them against her, but how else was she supposed to relax enough to remain calm? So instead, she made a check list of what she had to get done the next day. She made note of homework and the things she had been talking with her friends about. She was almost falling under when she felt it, a tug at the sheets. She forced herself to stay still, almost holding her breath but forcing it to stay at an even pace. She couldn't let it know that she was aware. Several minutes passed with nothing happening, then the sheet moved once more. It slid down to fall around her middle. She felt so exposed but she didn't dare move. Something shifting and not at all fully solid slithered against her calf to travel higher.

It caused goose bumps to break out over her skin wherever it came in contact. It passed over her leg slowly then pressed up against her side, continuing until it slid up and covered her chest like a thick oppressing blanket, choking her. It was so cold and a feeling of emptiness dazed her. She became drowsy almost instantly, but she wasn't going to let it put her to sleep so that it could drain her again. She wouldn't let it. As quickly as she could, her hand shot out to grab her flashlight. She flicked it on and pointed it forward at the seemingly light yet heavy weight across her torso. The shape shifted and then jerked back with something like a hiss. Smoke curled in the air as the thing flailed, holes burning through it. It billowed out like a sail. Tori thought it would attack but it retreated. It threw itself off the bed and quickly glided across the floor to the safety of darkness underneath. The bright light of the flashlight hurt her eyes and made her vision spotty but she kept it trained on the side of the bed it had fallen off of. She was panting hard now, scared out of her mind. At least she felt like she could breathe now. She evaluated following it, shining the light under the bed and driving it away for good, but her bravery had gone as far as it could. So, she held the lit flashlight and forced herself to sleep even though the light bothered her. She ignored it. That thing wasn't going to get her this time.

_**:Twelve:** _

The never-ending and silent struggle of almost every night had gotten a bit manageable. Now that she had a handle on how to keep the shadow creature at bay she was able to get a little more sleep. Only on the nights that it became persistent did she have to fight harder, but it always won those battles. It would come out earlier than she was prepared for or lunged from the depths beneath to catch her before she could fight back. It induced a heavy sleep that was far from nightmares. But she couldn't enjoy it when her mind knew that her energy was being sapped from her and there was nothing she could do but wait it out and hope it didn't kill her. Those days she woke up feeling ill. She had a fifty-fifty chance of becoming vulnerable enough to contract whatever virus was going around. Then she got sick. The only thing good about being ill was that it didn't bother her. It seemed to need her healthy. Only then would it return. In that time of hiatus, when the creature left her alone, Tori had to buy yet another flashlight when she tried to bludgeon the thing at one point. It had showed up forcefully and attempted to smother her even before she was fully asleep. It ended up disarming her, throwing the flashlight across the room to embed in the wall. It broke the flashlight in the process and caused her parents to come racing in along with Trina. The thing was nowhere in sight when they arrived and she was left to explain her haggard and sweaty appearance on a nightmare that extended to reality so that when she woke up she thought she saw something. It was the best she could do to explain why she had thrown her flashlight. Her father and Trina went back to bed but her mother stayed to sit next to her, concerned.

"Tori, sweetie, what's going on?" she questioned. Tori shook her head.

"I…I just had a bad dream," she mumbled, pushing her hair back while averting her eyes. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"And the flashlight? You'll need another one, right?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah," Tori replied with a nod.

"I don't know why you won't tell me the truth behind this, but don't face it alone. If it's stress, or something you're worried about, whatever it is, you know you can tell me," she continued.

"I know. I promise I will. It was just a really bad nightmare. That's all," Tori murmured, looking to the broken flashlight in her mother's hand. She nodded and stood, looking back at her daughter once more before leaving the room. Tori flopped back and rolled on her side to face the wall. The last of her adrenaline left her tired so that she knocked out, vulnerable to the creature once more. She didn't let herself think of the possibility that it was gaining strength if it was able to overcome the beam of light. At this point, there was nothing she could do about it. By the next day her mother managed to get her a slightly bigger and stronger flashlight that was made of metal instead of plastic. With a new and improved weapon at her disposal she felt better. There was no suspicious activity for almost a whole month. She was beginning to hope that it left in fear of a better and stronger light source that would no doubt tear holes in it until it was obliterated. Or, at least that was what she hoped. She kept the flashlight close regardless and resigned herself to another night.

_**:Fourteen:** _

As soon as she relaxed and was lost in her dreams the shadow crept out from under the bed where it had meticulously hid itself. The strong beam of light had been swept under the space nightly, weakening it to the point that it couldn't gather itself to come out and feed. But tonight it would try again. It didn't get this far to give in and start from scratch at another location. This was the one it wanted, and it would get it. It stretched out and reformed its body, a limb pulling free to form hands with long pointed fingers. The two arms reached out to grip at the floor, the vague shape of a head taking form along with a body following shortly after. It pulled until it was out, legs ending in pointed toes to help it stand. It was somewhat humanoid but hunched over in a primal way. Its body wasn't as strong as it wanted it to be, but it shambled forward towards the bed. If it had a mouth it would be baring its teeth, agitated with the defiant human. It lurched forward, long fingers grabbing at Tori's throat. Once it was latched on tight and squeezing she jumped awake. When she came in contact with its arm an icy chill made her shudder and pull away. It held her down mercilessly, climbing on the bed to add more force.

It crouched over her, staring into brown fear-filled eyes. She held a hidden strength and fought unlike any of the many it had consumed. Most died peacefully in sleep, too weak to resist. Others were bodily dragged from bed to be found lying halfway under it in the morning, drained of all life, leaving behind a shell of the person they had been. Like an irreversible coma. But this one refused to give in, so it was time to bring her down with force. Tori grabbed for the flashlight and shined it at the creature holding her down. It reared back with a low keen of what she thought was anger. It smacked the weapon out of her hand then yanked on her. With a heave she was thrown from the bed, hitting the floor hard on her side. It landed lightly next to her, slender fingers reaching for her. She scrambled back but it snagged her by the front of her shirt, tearing it with pointed fingers. It hissed and jumped at her but she crawled across the floor to get to the flashlight. Her hand closed over it but she was yanked back by the cold grip on her ankle. She rolled over to shine the beam right at its faceless head. It cringed for a moment then began to fold in on itself to slide back under the bed.

She thought she had successfully drove it away for another night, but then it dragged her along with it. She panicked, focusing the beam with one hand and scrabbling at the floor in an attempt to stop herself with the other. At the last minute she grasped the leg of her desk, holding on tightly. It let out a sound that reminded her of irritation then its cold body was crawling over her. She cried out and tried to hit it with the flashlight but it pinned down her arm with one hand, the other wrapping around her neck once more. It leaned in closer, as if trying to get a good look at her. Its fingers tightened and then she began to feel dizzy, knowing that it was feeding from her. It became defined, forming a stronger body that was rapidly solidifying. Small spikes jutted from its back and shoulders, its elbows coming to a point. A long tail formed to sweep over her like a snake's coils. The end of it was tipped with a dagger sharp point. The claws thickened and became a detailed difference to the flesh that was also forming. By that point Tori had lost all strength to keep fighting. She fell limp and watched with a quickly blurring vision as the thing above her took on a new shape.

The last thing she saw before passing out was a white face that she perceived to be a skull. Her eyelids fell shut and her head lolled to the side. A low but even rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was still alive and breathing. The shadow tilted its skull patterned reptilian shaped head to the side, examining the human under it. Newly formed black eyes roamed her, intrigued at her tenacity. It stood on strong legs, its tail swaying behind it. The early morning rays were well on their way and already its shadow flesh was thinning under its power. It crouched by the bed and began losing enough form to fit underneath, finding the hole it burrowed in the underside of the mattress. It entered and curled up where it usually did to wait out the day. With such a rapid transformation it would need to hibernate and adjust to its new body. Grudgingly, it would have to let the human recover before it took all that it could from her, draining her dry to recreate its true form. It was only a matter of time.

_**:Fifteen:** _

That night almost a year ago was still a blur for Tori but she didn't forget it. She couldn't have. She might have forgotten what the creature looked like but she would never forget its existence even though it hadn't appeared again in some time. She did remember being found the next morning and woken up to her highly worried parents who were seconds from taking her to the hospital if she didn't respond to them. At night she sometimes felt it moving, shifting right under her. Other times the temperature in her room would drop, even if it was a hot day. On cold days it was even worse, almost unbearable. She still had the flashlight but she doubted it would do much at this point. She was convinced that it had gained power enough to seriously harm her now. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could tell anyone. They would think she was crazy. She couldn't afford to have this happen again. It was hard enough to appear normal the first time around plus deal with all the things life normally threw at her. It was hard to juggle with the completely new school she had been admitted to. It was a prestigious school and she didn't want to mess up.

She either had to kill the creature herself or look into telling someone in hopes of finding some slayer who could help her. Something had to work. This couldn't have only happened to her. If the story was going around then it had to have happened to others. Somehow they survived, or God forbid there were more of them, but either way she had to find a solution. Which was why she began spending long hours of the night scouring everything she could find online. The scratching, skittering, and thumps coming from her bed would often draw her away, her back straightening and the flashlight in hand, hoping that she had more time. But it would fall silent and she was free to continue her, so far, fruitless research. Barely anything was recorded on the creature, and things she did find that sounded like her situation turned out to be a joke or a hoax or pertained to some other creature. She groaned and held her head in her hands, eyes tired while a headache throbbed between them. The pain radiated to her whole head until she was too tired to carry on. She shut down her computer and crawled in bed, falling asleep quickly. She had no energy to care this time. There was nothing she could do. It was hopeless.

_**/~/** _

The latest mentally induced anesthesia faded from Tori's conscious when she put all her concentration into ending the distracting dream. It took her years, but she finally managed it. Her personal tormentor had returned but she wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how tired she was getting of fighting back. She opened her eyes to see it creeping over her legs, freezing when it spotted her awake. She tried to kick at it but it seemed to read her mind and preemptively caught her legs before she could even lift them. It forced them down then crawled over her, body humanoid but movements like a crocodile as it advanced. Its tail ran over her legs and its sunken black eyes were fixated on her face. Its head was almost like a lizard's or dragon's in shape. The seam of its mouth was the divider between black and white. While its whole body up to its lower jaw was as dark as shadows, the upper half of its jaw to the rest of the head was pure white, giving it a skeletal appearance. The black eyes made it look like it had none at all, but if the light of the moon reflected off them just right Tori could see them gleaming balefully, focusing on her.

It pressed in close with a low rumble of a growl but drew back when her hand twitched where it rested on the flashlight. She was seconds from turning it on, but when it reacted to the minute movement she reevaluated what to do. It looked interested in a way, like she was something it was intrigued by. It tilted its head one way then the other as it came to rest over her. A long fingered clawed hand came up to grasp tightly under her jaw, forcing her head back and to the side. Its mouth opened slightly, sharp teeth visible. It leaned in to inhale then let out cool air, a strange sound accompanying it. Tori shivered under its icy form, wishing it would kill her already or just go away. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when her head began to hurt. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut against it but it persisted. Whispers filled her ears and swam through her mind, confusing her. She didn't understand the language. Its grip on her tightened, the other clawed hand moving to force her to drop the flashlight off the bed. She complied only after its grasp on her wrist tightened so much she was afraid it would break. The whispers rose in speed, beating against her. It was too much. But then words came through to lessen the confusing tide.

_Stop resisting and give in. It will be easier than enduring the pain of the fight._

"No. I won't let you take my soul, or whatever it is you do. I'll keep fighting until I die," Tori retorted. She cried out when it growled threateningly and dragged its claws through the flesh of her forearm, drawing blood.

_Your soul? No, that is not what I want._

"What is it that you want then?" Tori demanded. The shadow creature merely looked away. Tori opened her mouth to ask again when a claw closed firmly over her throat, restricting air flow. She choked on a gasp when she felt the emptiness return. It was feeding on her once again. She tried striking at it with her free hand but a snarl accompanied by bared teeth stopped her. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Her vision went spotty as she gasped for air.

"Please," she forced out, the only word she could think of that might spare her. The creature loosened its hold slightly, but it was just enough for Tori to drag in a heavy breath.

_I admire your will, but I must feed._

"Why me?" she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes.

_You are strong and capable of keeping me restrained more often than any other who tried to fight back or escape. You are perfect for strengthening me._

"No! I won't let you!" Tori shouted.

_You have no choice!_

Tori choked on air and grabbed at the wrist of the claw suddenly tightening on her throat again. Surprisingly, it was solid under her fingers. The second her skin made contact with the smooth shadow flesh it pulled away like it had been burned. It shrieked in anger and lunged with its mouth opened wide to display teeth and a slick black tongue within, but then stomping footsteps caused it to swiftly leap from the bed. It half walked and half crawled across the floor to disappear into her closet. Seconds later her father burst in the room, closely followed by her mother.

"I'm sorry. Another nightmare. I'm fine. Go back to bed," she assured them, making sure to hide her arm. They each hugged and kissed her then left the room. A soon as they were gone her closet door opened slightly, as if on its own, and then the shadow came pouring out. It was formless at first, just a pool of tar spreading across the floor, then it rose to take shape. It growled when it laid eyes on her and stalked closer. Tori got up to face it head on, standing her ground. It came closer to tower over her. While hunched over it was the same height as her, but once it stood to its full height she saw that she only reached its shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated, her voice barely wavering. She held the flashlight tightly in her hand. With a click of the button it would turn on and be directed right at it. It knew this and was wary. The light wouldn't be nearly as powerful as it had been, but it would weaken it enough to matter.

_You should be._

The amount of pressure that suddenly pressed in on her mind made her grunt in pain and stumble back. It darted forward to attack but she raised the flashlight and the beam caught it right in the face. It snarled and slammed into her, tackling her to the bed. Claws wrestled her until she was pinned then its jaws clamped on her side, teeth sinking deep into tan flesh. She screamed and bashed it over the head with the flashlight. It was enough to loosen its jaws and knock it away. It screeched furiously, but jumped from the bed to hide just in time. Tori's parents were back, and this time they demanded a proper explanation, especially after taking in her fresh injuries. So began the long story that neither could believe. She figured that would happen, but at least they let her sleep the rest of the night on the couch after her wounds were taken care of. By the looks she received she knew that things weren't going to get better.

_**:Sixteen:** _

Tori counted herself lucky that she wasn't just shipped off to some mental institution already. She was grateful for that. Instead, she was assigned to a therapist and taken to a doctor to see to her health. She was sleep deprived and malnourished which the doctor believed could have contributed to the hallucinations caused by a lack of sleep which she then used as an excuse for hurting herself. The doctor prescribed a pill that would help her sleep. Her parents were greatly concerned for her health and kept a close eye on her. Her room was remodeled and changed around, the bed thrown out for a new one at her insistence. She hoped that got rid of the creature but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. It could have hidden itself in the closet by now. The influence of the medication she took every night after dinner dragged her to sleep almost instantly. Some nights she caught glimpses of what she thought to be the shadow, but she could never stay awake long enough to make sure. Whatever the drugs did seemed to be working because she was getting sleep and didn't feel drained of any energy. The cuts along her arm turned into scars. The teeth marks arching across her side remained too.

It was the only thing left of the many nights she lost sleep to the monster living under her bed, because she knew it was still there. She could feel it, although she didn't know why it stopped trying to kill her. She didn't care enough to worry and quickly gave herself over to the strong medication in her system. As soon as she was out the shadow took shape as it spilled from the closet where it had hid that day. It changed regularly between the bed and the closet, enjoying the complete darkness of the closet but needing to keep the tether to Tori strong by staying near her. If it lost connection with her completely then all the energy that it already absorbed so far would be for nothing. It would grow weak once again. It crawled towards the bed and stepped up to perch next to the sleeping girl. The medications dulled her mind and made it sluggish, a toxicity the shadow could not feed on. It grumbled irritably and looked at Tori's relaxed features. Never had it been near a live human this long without feeding. Never had it contemplated doing something other than feeding when it came to a human, but it still reached out to lightly run a sharp nailed finger along her jaw. Not even its cold touch could reach her in the state she was in.

_They have devalued you._

Tori groaned, her brows furrowing at the voice echoing in her mind. She wanted to stress over the familiarity of it but her dreamless and sedated conscious wouldn't allow her. The shadow crawled closer and leaned in to scent the human, its small nostrils flaring. Even her scent reeked of the medication. It remained close a little longer then gripped at Tori's wrist to draw a small amount of energy from her, just enough to maintain its form but not enough to allow the drugs to harm it. It stood and then knelt to compact itself under the bed. It curled up in the corner and rested its head on the hard floor. It had no other choice then to wait it out. Once the medication ran its course it would be able to finish what it started and move on.

_**/~/** _

It took months of evaluating and constant care. Tori was rarely left alone for too long, and if she was, she was encouraged to spend more time in the living room than her room where her parents were certain the only danger there was depression. She went out with her friends often, and slowly, she didn't need the medication anymore. She slept better and gained her strength back. Meanwhile, the shadow laid in wait, only feeding small amounts every other night, essentially starving in order to strike when it was least expected. But Tori knew it was still lurking in the darkest corners of the room. She could feel the temperature fluctuate. Sometimes it felt like something moved under her bed or she heard the scrape of a claw on hardwood. Despite it still being there she wasn't afraid. Fear had been replaced with a determination to fight until it was driven away or she was dead. She couldn't live any other way. So she waited for the day she could face it one on one again. That day came when Trina went out to a sleepover with her friends and their parents went out on an overnight date.

She was left alone in the house and spent all her time in the living room. She had been halfway through her show when she heard the thump coming from above. She couldn't help but tense in anticipation, knowing that it would come find her. The sound of heavy steps moved down the hall and then silence. She waited with bated breath but there wasn't anything more to hear. She was beginning to think it wouldn't show, leaving her alone for once, when it suddenly dropped from the ceiling to land nimbly on the coffee table. She screamed in shock and scrambled to throw herself over the back of the couch in her haste to put space between them. She fell on her back and looked up at the creature as it perched on the back of the couch, looking down at her with pitch black eyes. It bared its teeth with a hiss and then lunged at her. She rolled out of the way and ran for the kitchen, quickly unsheathing a knife from the wooden block. She swung on the creature the moment it came close, burying the blade deep in its flesh. It screeched and fell back, thick black liquid dripping to the floor. She successfully wounded it.

"So you **can** be hurt," she remarked, watching as it pulled the knife out. More of its inky blood spilled but the damage soon mended.

_The downside to gaining a solid form. You are a nuisance, but you will not win. I will have you._

"Why don't you find someone else if I'm such a bother then?" Tori questioned. It crawled closer on all fours then stood when it neared her.

_No one else has lived this long or provided so much. They either died from frailty or killed themselves from insanity. But you, no matter how many times I feed, you persevere. You are strong and an endless source of energy for me to consume._

With a growl it dropped the knife and swiftly leaped at her, slamming into her and bringing her down on her back. Its tail held her legs down while one of its claws pinned her hands above her head. The other claw clamped on her neck, squeezing just enough to make it hard to swallow but just enough for her to breathe.

_You have been away too long. I grew weak with your absence. You have a lot to make up for now that you are not rife with toxic medication._

Its clawed hand tightened and it grumbled in satisfaction when it began absorbing her energy. She felt it rip from her body at a swift pace, causing a headache and upsetting her stomach. She tried pulling at her restraints but she couldn't get free. She resolved to close her eyes and hope she wasn't drained dry this time, but they flew open when she heard a very human sounding sigh. She gasped at the sight above her. The creature's form began to shift, defining its body to that of a human. It was smaller in size than it had been but no less strong. Slender hands with short but pointed nails and feet with the same were no longer reptilian. The body became curvy and looked like someone who wore a pure black skin tight suit that showed off all the muscle and majesty of a toned form.

The tail remained and so did the small spikes, except they were arranged down the spine. Tori couldn't get over the face which was now framed by dark hair that looked like waves of ink. The face itself was round with a strong jaw. The full lips were still the border of black and white, the line cutting across the cheek to curve up over pointed ears. Black brows rested over a straight nose and black circles marked over closed eyes. To Tori it looked like she was staring into the eyeless sockets of a skull. She was so caught up in the process of the transformation that she didn't feel just how worn out she was until she realized that she wasn't being held down anymore, yet she wasn't able to try and get away. The creature leaned over to rest a hand on the floor next to her head while the other lifted to touch its face.

_Finally. My true form._

It remained crouched over Tori, the strong tail sliding against her legs every so often. It faced her and then the lids flicked open to reveal a sharp gaze that felt like it could see into her very soul. They were all black except for the ring of irises which were an ever changing mix of blue and green, like the sea. It stood and stepped over her.

_Sleep little human. When you are placed in bed to rest and restore your reserves I will be there to take your energy for my own. But to thank you for allowing me my full form I will give you a month to yourself. Until then._

The creature looked at her one more time then walked away, melding into a shadow and disappearing from sight. It used it to teleport back to the place it called home inside Tori's room. She laid there on her back, unable to get up even when she tried. She glanced to the knife not too far away and noticed that there wasn't even a speck of the creature's blood anywhere. She began to wonder what her parents would think when they saw her like this. Or maybe even her sister. She would be taken back to the doctors and go through rehabilitation again. No, she couldn't let that happen. With a lot of concentration she forced her body to get up. It took a few tries but she managed to crawl over to the knife, obtained it, and then crawled to the sink to drop it in. She then sat down heavily and rested her back against the counter, exhausted. That was where she fell unconscious to sleep until her family returned home. When she woke up she was in bed. She had to explain that she had just been really tired, and miraculously, they believed her. Or maybe they wanted to believe her so much they didn't question any further. The best she could do was assuage their concern, but she still didn't know what to do about the creature feeding on her very life force, or for how much longer she could stand it.

_**:Seventeen:** _

It was hard enough living a normal life full of concerned family and friends as well as school and the work that came with it, but Tori juggled it all with the added addition of the creature literally lurking in her shadow. It followed her throughout the house any time she was left alone. She knew the nights it fed on her because she had a good dream yet woke up fatigued. Her social life never extended past her group of friends so it surprised her when the school's most wanted guy, Ryder Daniels, took an interest in her. They began to talk more often in the class they shared which then grew to hanging out during lunch. After two weeks of this he asked her out and she accepted, but she always turned down any offers he made to hang out at her house. She didn't want him to see just how screwed up that part of her life was. But he kept pressing in that kind and friendly way until she agreed to invite him over. She wanted to make spicy tuna rolls for him, although it wasn't turning out as planned.

_You do not seem to be capable of preparing food correctly._

Tori huffed out a breath at the creature's observation and turned to see the unwanted shadow guard perched on the counter. She couldn't shake the thought that it looked very much like a female human, and she was tempted to ask if it even had a gender, but she never did. She pointedly tried to ignore it most days when it showed itself to bother her, the ability to project words into her head making it even harder to ignore. But this time she had enough and wasn't going to let it walk all over her. Not today.

"Shouldn't you be cowering in some dark corner? Leave me alone. I have important company coming over," she grumbled, going back to the handmade sushi rolls. The creature chuckled, sharp and chilling. It smirked and jumped from the counter to saunter over to her.

_Important company? Should I introduce myself?_

"Stay away from him," Tori ordered, glaring at the creature that was so close she shivered at the cool air radiating from it. It seemed to slowly drain all warmth from the area whenever it was around, especially now that it was at its strongest.

_**Him**? So it is _ _**that** _ _kind of company. Interesting._

"No, not interesting. You may be some shadow-demon-monster-thingy with all the power in the universe, but without me, you would be nothing but a blob on the underside of my bed. So do me a favor and get lost," Tori growled, shooting a hard glare at it. The shadow quirked an amused brow and took a step closer so that their bodies touched. It was only three inches taller than her in this form but still managed to seem just as imposing as before. It held a hand under her chin and raised her head so that its eyes met hers.

_You want to get rid of me so badly, but this fiery disposition of yours is what keeps me here. You provide an endless amount of energy and I will not leave until that source runs out. I will however agree to leave your new 'friend' alone. But I cannot promise that I will not mess with him._

"Why can't you let me have this at least? You'd probably get more from me if I was happy, don't you think?" Tori responded, desperate to feel something positive in her own home. Its smirk widened and its cool hand closed over her neck.

_That is true, but I adore tormenting you too much._

Tori tried to pull away but the grip on her neck wouldn't allow her until some of her energy was yanked from her. She fell against the counter when she was finally released. It swept past her to sink into her shadow where she knew it would be watching. She groaned tiredly and held a hand to her head. The fatigue lightened only a little by the time she finished making the sushi rolls. She put them in the fridge and then waited for Ryder to arrive. He showed up ten minutes later and she let him in. They took a seat on the couch and talked a little before Tori asked him if he was hungry. He said he was and waited with a smile as she jumped up to get the rolls. When she returned he looked at them as if they were strange. Yes, they were more like balls instead of rolls, but it was hard enough getting them done in the first place and even harder when she lacked the patience once she lost a good portion of energy. They ate them regardless and later Ryder excused himself to the bathroom.

"I wonder why everyone warned me about him. He's so nice," she whispered to herself.

_It could be possible that he is stringing you along and playing nice only to use you._

Tori let out an exasperated groan and turned to see the shadow lounging on the couch next to her, its tail brushing the floor every time it flicked. Was it warning her or messing with her? Tori couldn't decide.

" **You** would know," she retorted. It chuckled, a sound that sent a tingle of discomfort down Tori's back. It also revealed the sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows of its teeth, unlike its other form where the whole mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. She hadn't seen them before because when it spoke its voice always echoed in her head, mouth never moving. She wasn't even sure if it could physically speak. The shadow suddenly sat up and looked over the back of the couch.

_Your prince has returned. Try not to plan on eloping and living in a sugar castle._

The taunt was clear and pointed. Tori took offense instantly and scowled while it jumped the couch to fall into the shadow right behind it. Ryder walked over minutes later to lean over the back, his face close to hers.

"Hey, while I'm here, could I borrow some notes? You're smart and I figured if there was someone who knew what they were doing it would be you," he complimented. She smiled and stood up.

"Sure. Let me get them," she replied, leaving to climb the stairs up to her room. He watched her behind until she was gone and then grinned, wondering how he got so lucky. A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye by the piano made him look over. He thought he saw something. He turned to walk over and get a better look when freezing cold arms caught him around the chest from behind. He was seconds from letting out a sound of shock when a hand clamped over his mouth, like ice sealing his lips shut.

_Shhh, careful. We would not want to alarm our host, now would we?_

The voice pierced at his consciousness and caused his body to sweat with the force of the foreign entity invading his body and mind. It leaned in close to sniff at his neck, growling at the scent of a trespasser in its territory. It paralyzed his body and then brushed a hand over his chest, stopping at his heart.

_You are not welcome here. She is mine, not yours. I cannot allow you to take her from me. I will just have to make a few adjustments and we should be even. Enjoy having no control of your desires._

Ryder's muffled cry against its hand and the jerk of his body in pain made it smirk, enjoying his mind bending under its will like putty in its grasp. He suddenly went limp, almost collapsing on the floor, but it caught him and held him up until he could do it on his own. It then released him and he immediately ran for the stairs. It used the shadow under the piano to come out in Tori's closet where it crouched to watch. Tori had just found the papers she was looking for and was walking to the door, but that was when Ryder came in.

"Oh, hey. I found the notes. Let's go back downstairs and I'll explain them to you. Um, Ryder? Are you ok?" she began, questioning him when she looked into his blank stare and rigid stance. At the sound of her voice he blinked and then turned his dark eyes on her. There was something in them that made her step back.

"You know, Tori, I always wanted you. I've had so many girls but none would be as good as having you. I only asked to go out with you so I could eventually get in your pants, after all," he confessed.

"What?" she gasped, backing away. He slowly followed.

"Well, that and cheating off you until I got a good grade," he continued. She opened her mouth to retort when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Now, how about we work on one of those things?" he inquired, voice rough with need. He leaned in to kiss her but she slapped him. He only laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that. I've been waiting too long for this," he told her, shoving her back until she fell on her bed. He grabbed at her shirt, ready to tear it off, and she fought the best she could. She was seconds from kicking him in the groin when her closet opened wide, a black hole lying beyond it. Desperate and panicking she called to her unconventional house guest.

"Please, stop him!" she cried, tears in her eyes. The reptilian form of the creature lurking at the doorway paused to take in the scene. Although everything was going according to plan it wasn't pleased that anyone was touching what was its own. It snarled and stalked forward, standing to full height. Ryder glanced over his shoulder and blanched. He opened his mouth to scream but it already lunged, its jaws tearing into his throat. Blood rained down on Tori who laid frozen in fear and disgust. The creature impaled his stomach for good measure then tossed him into the closet. Tori waited for the sound of his body to hit something, but when it didn't, she knew he had been taken somewhere else. The shadow stood over her now, panting with the thrill of killing again. It hadn't ended a life since its last victim seeing as the latest one was too valuable to expend.

"Th-thank y-you," Tori whispered, covering her face with her hands. The shadow rumbled a low sound, almost like a purr, and climbed on the bed to curl around her from behind. Its nose bumped at her cheek and then nuzzled at her shoulder before resting it there. Why it was suddenly so affectionate, Tori didn't know, but she wasn't going to complain. She needed the comfort it offered. The creature, however, was reading the emotions coming from her with triumph. Being forceful didn't work, but now, it staged the perfect rescue which put it in a good light. The human was bound to allow it closer with a little more persuasion. After all, humans liked affection and to be cared for. If that was how it would have to act to acquire what it wanted, then that was what it would do. It was all too easy.

_**:Eighteen:** _

Ryder Daniels had been missing for months before they found him in another state, mangled as if a wild animal got to him, yet he was found in an alley. The shadow creature mostly stayed in its lesser, more primal, form and stalked Tori's room like a guard dog. It was at her side any time she called. She wondered why it was so compliant, letting her run her hand over its head while it rested on her lap. Its rumbling purr was soothing and the strength it possessed thanks to her made Tori feel safe. She didn't know how it was possible but she began to feel more comfortable and at ease with it around opposed to being alone. Just being in contact with it she could feel it feeding on her, but it wasn't as forceful as before. It took in small quantities at a time and never fed long. At night she went to bed with it curled next to her like a cat. Its body temperature was cool but no longer a bone chilling cold. It spent hours with her, sitting off to the side or curled up sleeping nearby, out in the open and rarely lurking around as long as it was just them two. Things began to change when she woke up one morning to find it still next to her, the weak rays of the sun coming in through the curtains no longer having a damaging effect on it. She stretched and it raised its head to look up at her.

"How did I even begin to like you at all? You used to torment me. What gives?" she inquired, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She reached out to run her fingers over its snout. It pushed its head into her hand and closed its eyes. She smoothed her palm down its neck before getting up. It remained where it was while she got ready for the day. She thought back to the day it saved her from essentially getting raped by Ryder. She felt guilty that he paid for it with his life. She sighed and leaned on her desk with her hands pressed flat on the top. Movement behind her made her lift her head just as a pitch black hand came to rest next to hers.

"Why **did** you save me?" she asked, waiting for an answer this time.

_I need you healthy and without damage of any kind to be able to feed from you. He put you in danger and I had to protect my source of nourishment. Nothing more._

Tori turned to face the shadow creature, taking the time to study its more human features. It met her gaze unerringly, eyes intense.

"Is that why you act like a damn house cat around me or get all agitated like a territorial dog when anyone harms me in any way?" she questioned next. It looked away.

_I cannot feel or experience emotions. I just know that I must protect you for my own survival. I am not sympathizing, or jealous, or care for you. Do not make the mistake of believing that._

Tori nodded, biting at her lip. She couldn't help but think that it was very much capable of feeling emotions. It just wasn't familiar enough with them to realize when it did feel something. She carefully ran a warm hand down its cool arm to rest on top of its own hand. It twitched, wanting to move away. Its brows pulled down over its straight nose, furrowing questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Tori checked, watching as it pulled away and stepped back.

_Yes. Now get going. You have somewhere to be._

It turned away and walked over to open the closet door. It stopped taking shelter under her bed a long time ago, preferring a bigger space even if it could fit in any space available as long as it was dark. It looked back one last time before entering and closing the door behind it. Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her bag then left to meet up with Trina in the living room. After school let out she came home to an empty house. Her parents were working late and Trina drove off to hang with friends as soon as Tori was dropped off. She took the stairs and entered her room, tossing her bag in the spot between her desk and nightstand where she usually put it. She then plopped on the floor to stretch out.

The shadow slunk over on all fours, letting out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. It slipped from between rows of sharp teeth quietly. It grunted as it sat next to her, looking over and tilting its head. She smiled and sat up to run her hand over the back of its neck. It leaned into her touch then placed one claw on her leg while it nuzzled at her neck. She froze when its smooth black tongue trailed over her skin. She shuddered at the sensation, too shocked to do anything else. It pulled back to lock eyes with her. She held a hand under its jaw and stared back, puzzled by the affection she clearly felt that time. She wasn't able to fully think about it because a crash came from downstairs. A gruff voice cursed right after and she stiffened.

"Someone's in the house," she whispered. The creature growled low and stood to stalk to the door on all fours, standing guard.

"Hey, get back here," she demanded, pushing herself to her feet and running over to it. It stood up to hold her back when she got close then perked at the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs. It snarled and rushed out, fading into the shadows of the hall. The unknown man wearing a face mask jumped at the flash of movement, looking over and seeing Tori at her door. She gasped and retreated, trying to shut the door, but he rushed her and shoved it open. The force knocked her over and she fell on her back.

"Give me everything of value and maybe I'll let you walk away," he ordered, leveling a gun on her. Her eyes fixated on it as she shook in fear.

"Please, just take whatever you want," she responded, holding up her hands. He eyed her then yanked her to her feet.

"I said, give me anything of value. Now get moving and gather it," he commanded. He shoved her forward and she tripped out of her room. She led him to her parents' room where she knew her father kept a spare gun. She rummaged in the desk it was hidden in and raised the secret panel at the bottom. She loaded it as quietly and quickly as she could with shaking hands, ready to turn on him, but he caught on to her at the last minute. He smacked the gun from her hand then backhanded her. She stumbled and fell against the wall.

"You little-" he spat, aiming to shoot. He pulled the trigger and the resulting bang echoed in her ears. She braced for the pain but nothing happened. Instead, her personal bodyguard of sorts was standing in front of her, having taken the bullet. Its inky blood dripped onto the floor but it remained standing.

"What the hell?" the man gasped, eyes wide. The creature roared and leaped at him. He shot twice more, the bullets burrowing in its flesh but not slowing it down. Its jaws tore into him. He was a bloody mess in seconds. The shadow dragged the body under her parent's bed, no doubt getting rid of it in the darkness that would take it far from there. When it crawled back out it whined and collapsed. Tori knelt down next to it, a hand on its snout.

"You're hurt. You need…" she began, trepidation heavy in her voice. It shook its head and forced itself up to stagger out of the room. Tori ran after it, following the trail of inky blood out and down the hall where it disappeared in the darkness. She sighed. It was strange to her that she was contemplating letting it feed from her, that she worried for it. She knew it would need a large amount of energy to heal and that was guaranteed to knock her out for hours. She would have a pounding headache that would last a day at the very least. She might even risk weakening her immune system again. The most pressing thought was why she wanted to help. Was it just the right thing to do or did she care for it? No, she didn't want to care for it. She groaned and looked for it in her room. She found it in its true form, slumped over and leaning on the wall next to the closet. It looked up when she walked in.

_Victoria…_

It looked utterly tired and panted with each ragged breath. It tried to get up but fell back down so that it moved toward her by crawling, but even that caused it to cringe and fall to the floor. It wanted to think that the damage wasn't that bad, but it was. The bullets cut right through its flesh, punching two holes in its chest and one in its stomach. It was still bleeding and losing strength rapidly. It would be nothing but a puddle on the floor in no time. But it didn't want to put Tori through too much again. It didn't know if it was because the progress it had made would be set back, or if it actually cared for her well-being. That couldn't be. Tori hesitated but eventually approached to assess the injury. She held a hand to the wound at its toned stomach, looking up at it when it groaned in pain.

"Why won't you feed?" she asked. Its agonized expression was sad for a split second before becoming conflicted.

_I should not be able to feel. I have never spent this long with a human. I fed from them until they died then moved on. It has been the same routine for many, many years. But you are different. You can feel what comes from me as I can feel what comes from you. I have gained…emotions. It should not be like this._

It snarled and looked away, baring its teeth in frustration. Tori shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. Her free hand reached up to make it look at her.

"It isn't bad to feel. You know, I'm grateful that you saved me. Maybe you can be trusted and you aren't just some monster bent on making my life hell. You became a confidante that listens while I rant or vent or just ramble unnecessarily. You probably couldn't care less about my problems, but going from constantly putting my life in danger, to that, changes my mind about you. And maybe you started protecting me for your own gain, but deep down, I think we both know you must care to some extent," she said, running her thumb across its smooth cheek. Its eyes closed and a hand came up to hold her own there.

_Maybe._

Tori smiled at the small allowance and scooted closer.

"Then what are you waiting for? I can feel you fading," she told it. Its eyes opened and locked with hers. They held eye contact for a long time then the shadow tangled a hand in her hair to rest at the nape of her neck. It pulled her in and kissed her firmly. Tori let out a surprised grunt against its pliant lips then relaxed in its careful grasp. It wasn't rough with her. Its lips caressed hers gently, disguising the pull of energy leaving her with a hint of pleasure. She wasn't worried. She let it draw from her and let herself get lost in the soft caress. She groaned at the warm feeling flowing through her despite it being cold. The answering purr coming from deep in its chest made her smile against its mouth. It pulled back as soon as it felt her slacken tiredly. It bumped noses with her, wanting to feel her warm lips again, but held back.

_Jade._

"Hmm?" Tori hummed, her brain foggy with the kiss as well as her energy being sapped.

_My name._

"You have a name?" she mumbled. It nodded.

_Our species are few. We try not to draw attention to ourselves, which is why we are mere legends to humans. Nothing but stories children scare each other with. I believe I am the first to allow a human to see me so often, let alone connect in this way. We are spiritual in nature, feeding off energy more than solid matter. Our bodies are a complex and contradictory mix of organic and shadow, depending on how much strength we have obtained. The more we feed the more solid we are, the more we feel. It is a dangerous line between remaining weak and invincible or strong and vulnerable. Just like humans we have names and genders._

"So you're female?" Tori guessed, knowing that with what she was already aware of it was most likely true. Jade nodded confirmation. Tori fell quiet a moment at the admission before a different thought came to her.

"You could have died," she whispered, leaning into Jade in order to stay upright. She was starting to sway on the spot.

_Yes, but it was worth it to keep you safe._

"Why are you telling me all this now?" she wondered, confused but oddly happy.

_Because there is no other way but forward. There is no turning back for me. I do not wish to forget or fall back into the darkness. Not when I can feel like this with you._

Tori blushed and her eyes widened. Jade squeezed her hand gently and brushed her slender fingers through her hair. She cupped under Tori's chin then kissed her once more, careful and short. She rested her forehead on Tori's and stayed there. Tori could feel the adoration Jade held for her, the need to protect her. She smiled, touched.

"I like feeling like this with you too," she muttered. With that confession out in the open she fainted, no longer able to stay conscious. Jade quickly caught her and then picked her up. She set her in bed then left to clean up. No one would ever suspect that two murders took place in the same household. Only one would ever know.

_**:Twenty One:** _

High school was long gone. Tori was well on her way to living on her own. She found an apartment close to her college and was ready to move in. Her parents proudly saw her off and gave her extra money to help her get started even though she tried to turn it down. She had a job, and was doing well, but they kept insisting until she accepted. In their eyes she was still their troubled little girl who they wanted to take care of, but she grew through her struggles all on her own and came out stronger. Neither would ever know the extent of what she witnessed or what she endured. But everything was so much easier and stable with Jade's protection. She was her guardian, always present should she need her by finding shelter in her shadow. Tori just needed her near to feel content. Their connection only grew, compensating for the flinty emotions pulsing between them. Their contact began with minimal touches.

That changed to constant but brief contact which became hands dragging over bodies as their kisses deepened. The feeling of Jade's slick tongue in her mouth never failed to send a shudder of pleasure down Tori's spine. Her cool body felt good pressed to her heated one, and she was getting better at sparing her tongue or lips from being nicked by sharp teeth. But the more contact between them, the more concentration Jade put into not getting too carried away, unknowingly feed on Tori and sapping all her energy. Now that she would be on her own, Jade looked forward to wandering freely without being discovered. It would be just her and Tori. Now they stood in the small empty dwelling, a few boxes and pieces of furniture crowding the living room. They had to unpack despite Tori wanting nothing more than to set up her bed and sleep. She wondered if she could get Jade to plant a good dream in her mind to help her relax.

_I have been thinking…_

Tori looked over to the shadow. She hadn't needed to take on her lesser form for some time now. Only when she felt extra protective did she change to reflect it, but she spent most of her time in her true form. Tori waited for more, but Jade looked too preoccupied to continue.

"What is it?" she coaxed, stepping closer to thread her fingers between the sharp nailed ones. Jade looked at her and gave the equivalent of a mental sigh.

_I want you, Victoria. I have for some time._

"But you have me," she replied, not understanding. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_No, I want you in **every** way possible. In a way only humans can experience._

Jade gave her time to process what she meant. When she finally understood she blushed.

"Oh, well…" she mumbled, clearing her throat to cover the obvious embarrassment.

_I cannot have you in this form, but I know how to remedy that._

That caught Tori's attention.

"How?" she asked, curious.

_You will not like it._

"Tell me," she requested. Jade looked her in the eyes when she answered.

_I can possess and take over someone. Their mind would be erased, turning their body into a shell to house me. Like a home I can enter and exit whenever I wish. While out of the body it would appear asleep, in a coma of sorts, but still alive. While inside I would be like any other human. I could be with you with no limitations, with no fear of hurting you._

Jade brushed at her cheek, careful not to scratch her. Tori's eyebrows knit together, conflicted. They wouldn't be killing anyone, but removing someone in such a way was almost the same thing. The idea of being with Jade without any limitations was hard to resist. Could she essentially kill someone in exchange?

"Would it be quick and painless?" she questioned. Jade knew it would be anything but painless. She tried it only once before, and the vessel suffered, but that time she made sure of it. She was cruel. This time she would try to cause as little damage as possible, but there would still be pain. It was inevitable. She answered as truthfully as she could.

_They will not know what is happening until it is too late._

By the time she took over they wouldn't feel anything. They wouldn't be there at all. Tori nodded, having made her choice.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" she inquired next. Jade smiled.

_You need only find the one you wish me to look like. In other words, take your pick._

"If I had to decide I would want someone who looked as close to you as possible, down to the color of your eyes," Tori replied, raising her free hand to brush under the black eyes ringed with blue and green staring back at her. Jade nodded and stepped back.

_It will take me some time to accomplish but I will find the perfect match._

She then walked over to a box and picked it up.

_For now, let us clear away some of these. We might want to set up your bed too._

Tori froze, halfway bent to pick up a box labelled 'kitchen'. Jade read her thoughts and emotions, smirking. She set the box down and strolled over to pull the human into her arms.

_Do not get carried away just yet. I did not mean for that reason. You will need somewhere to sleep and I refuse to let you to sleep on the couch when your bed can easily be assembled._

"I knew that," Tori grumbled, yet the blush in her cheeks said otherwise. Jade chuckled and kissed her neck. She released her and the two got back to work. They managed to put away many of the things in the boxes and built the bed all before Tori became too tired to continue. Jade waited for her to change and then helped her ease into sleep while also acquiring the last of her energy for her own. Once she was sleeping peacefully, Jade pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her side for the first time since coming into contact with her all those years ago when the Vegas moved into their new home. It physically pained her to do so but she pushed through it to search high and low for the perfect human vessel.

_**/~/** _

Jade stepped out from what felt like the hundredth portal she entered, exhausted with pain and hunger. She had traveled through many states to end up at the new destination. She resorted to taking on her lesser form to save on energy, but even that was stressful to maintain. She was seconds from melting into a formless shape and heading home when she caught sight of the perfect vessel. She was walking down the street with her head down, shuffling her feet in a way that showed she was exhausted after a long day. The black leather jacket she wore was open even though the breeze was on the cool side, displaying even more black underneath. In fact, her wardrobe consisted of solely black from her dark hair all the way down to her boots. Jade already liked her taste. She trotted closer and then became one with her shadow, scanning her thoughts. She was on her way home to her cramped apartment.

She had no friends, only coworker acquaintances, and her family disowned her for reasons Jade didn't care to delve too deeply into because it really didn't matter. She was twenty two. Older than Tori, but not by much. She was perfect. Jade waited to strike until she made it home. She slithered out of her shadow when she walked in the door and quickly found shelter under the threadbare couch. The woman sighed heavily and shed her jacket to hang it up by the door. She then walked down the hall and Jade followed, keeping to her formless shape for better agility and stealth. After the woman kicked off her boots in her room she went into the bathroom. Jade came out from under the bed and stretched into her reptilian form. The woman stared at her reflection unhappily, but her blue-green eyes widened when she caught sight of the creature lurking behind her. It stood and growled, claws held at the ready.

"Holy sh-" she began to exclaim, but Jade already lunged and gashed her across the torso. She tripped over the tub behind her and fell into it. Her blood ran over her hands and she breathed heavily, trying to fight through the pain and get up. Jade crawled over and climbed up to perch on the edge of the tub. She snarled and plunged her clawed hand into the human's chest, clenching the heart within in her dark grasp. The woman cried out and choked on the blood clogging her throat. By this point the whole bottom of the tub was painted red. The woman's already pale skin turned pasty with blood loss. Jade dug in deeper then began to lose form, entering her body. She screamed and tried to grab at the darkness invading her but her fingers passed through, like a thick liquid running over her hand. Jade grabbed at her jaw, turning her head one way then the other, admiring her features. It was remarkable how much they looked alike. She had to hurry before the human's body gave out and died so she forced the woman's mouth open and entered that way too. She sputtered and choked on the thick substance forcing its way down her throat. It had the same texture and taste as blood. The rest of Jade's body lost its shape to flow over the woman, finding her way into the open gashes.

It didn't take long to wind through the body and into the brain, taking control effortlessly. The last thing the woman knew was cold emptiness before oblivion welcomed her. Jade woke the body seconds later, gasping when oxygen reached her lungs. It was strange to feel and sense the world in such a different way. She was familiar enough with the situation to know what to do but it was still surreal to be fully corporeal. There was nothing shadowy about her now. She lifted a bloody pale hand and flexed her fingers. She smirked, satisfied with her choice. She got up and stripped the red stained clothes from her body, dropping them in the tub. She then turned on the shower and rinsed off the blood. The injuries she inflicted had already healed promptly after she entered them, leaving behind light scars. She washed and then shut off the water. She dried off and strode from the bathroom in search of clothes. She couldn't wait to get back to Tori, but in this form she would have to do some lengthy traveling. She pulled on and laced up the boots then searched the house thoroughly for any and all money. She found a nice stash of bills and pocketed it, making sure she had the woman's wallet and ID. She grabbed the leather jacket on the way out, slipping into it. She walked out the door without looking back, already making plans on how she would get back home.

_**/~/** _

Tori tried waiting up for Jade, expecting her to return when she hadn't found what she was looking for, but she didn't. As a result, Tori spent a week worrying about her. She knew she shouldn't, seeing as Jade was probably centuries older than her and knew very well how to survive, but she still worried. It was hard getting to bed without her cool body pressed to hers, an arm draped over her middle. She sighed as she did every night and retired to her room, lying in bed with the blankets pooling around her hips. The apartment was now all set up so she had nothing to distract her anymore. Work and school barely helped. Her friends and family were a little better. All she wanted was for Jade to come home. Almost a full minute after the thought passed through her head there was a knock at the door. She groaned and got up, shuffling down the hall to the front door. She unlocked it then opened it a crack to see a beautiful woman standing there with a small but somewhat sly smile on her face. Tori gaped, trying hard not to let her jaw drop too far. The sly smile turned into a smirk at her expression and it was then when she felt a strange pull. The woman looked so familiar. She felt like she should know her. The round face and defined jaw, full lips, sable hair spilling over strong shoulders, toned and slender yet curvy body. And those eyes. They were the perfect mix of blue and green. She gasped loudly when it hit her.

"Jade?" she tested, voice high with disbelief. The woman's smirk grew.

"I knew you would get it eventually. But next time, check before you open the door for just anyone," she replied, stepping closer to raise a hand over Tori's shoulder to indicate at the peep hole on the door with a tap of her finger. Tori almost melted on the spot just hearing her voice out loud. It matched the one in her mind accurately but had more of an impact now that she was physically hearing it. Jade dragged a warm hand over her shoulder, enjoying the feel of Tori under her hand. It was all so different and she looked forward to experiencing more. She cupped Tori's jaw and pulled her into a heated kiss that Tori groaned into. The sound triggered a pleasant coil in Jade's stomach, desire flaring to life. She couldn't feel such things before on her own. She enjoyed it simply because Tori did. She lacked the necessary biological reactions, but now this new surge of sensations did nothing but catch her off guard yet spur her on. She wanted to get lost in Tori in a purely human way, leaving behind what she truly was to fully enjoy the moment. She pushed Tori back and followed her in, shutting the door behind her. She reached back to throw the lock then looked to Tori who was busy gawking at her from top to bottom.

"You look like you, but not at the same time. Not that I didn't like how you looked before but…wow," Tori gasped, unable to explain any more than that. Jade chuckled in amusement.

"Tori?" she began.

"Yeah?" Tori responded.

"Stop talking," Jade told her, voice husky with need. Tori gulped but nodded. Jade yanked her into another kiss by grabbing a handful of her shirt. Her tongue swiped at her lip, a signal that she followed with dipping into Tori's mouth a moment later. Their tongues met, sliding against each other. Tori's hands moved to grip at Jade's hips, pulling so that their bottom halves met. She moaned and slipped a hand under Jade's shirt to stroke over her equally warm skin. Jade sighed into the kiss and pulled away. Before Tori could question her she was scooped up in strong arms.

"Bed," Jade panted, her eyes bright with lust. For the first time Tori felt like Jade would eat her. The level of hunger in her eyes was sinful. Jade rushed them to their room and dropped Tori on the bed. She kicked off her boots then pushed Tori over to straddle her. Their lips met again in a frantic dance of give and take. The body Jade had taken for her own seemed to know exactly what she craved as well as what to do to sate it. Tori gripped at her hips again, lifting her own, and Jade reacted naturally to rock into her. They both moaned their pleasure then Jade was practically tearing off her jacket and shirt. Tori's eyes roamed the exposed pale expanse of skin and flexing muscle before her hands couldn't resist mapping it out. Jade kissed her hard then trailed her lips to Tori's ear.

"I finally get to have you," she stated reverently, voice raw with emotion. Tori shivered but smirked in return.

"Not if I have you first," she replied, tone just as low with want. With that she rolled them over and settled between Jade's legs. She rocked into her and Jade moaned loudly, head thrown back. Tori dived in to kiss and bite down her neck, spreading marks that healed seconds after, while she worked on removing the lacy black bra. Once it was out of the way her mouth went back to work. She listened as Jade lost control under her. For once, she was the one with the power, and it felt intoxicating. Jade submitted to Tori, eager to feel as human as possible and trusting Tori to lead her through the experience. Tori did that and more, stripping her bare before touching every part of her new body with her hands, lips, and tongue. Jade was worked to the peak of ecstasy and then came down spent in a way she never felt before.

Tori grinned at her smugly but Jade was quick to thoroughly kiss it off her lips, shoving her over to take her hard after impatiently undressing her. She was a quick learner with a determined need to make Tori see stars, which she did. She cried out in pleasure when she reached the edge, panting as she came back down. It was Jade's turn to smile smugly. She laid next to Tori and looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Tori rolled over and threw an arm over her stomach, her face nestled in the crook of her neck to place a kiss there. Tori took in what was essentially the shadow creature turned human. She traced the scars circling her heart and then drifted down to the ones lining her stomach. Jade held her hand there, pressing it to the soft warmth. Tori didn't have to ask. Jade already knew.

"I tried to make the process as quick and painless as I could," she muttered, hoping Tori understood that she in no way felt pleasure by purposely causing pain as she had in the past.

"I know," Tori responded simply with a nod and a reassuring smile. Jade returned it, relieved.

"I love you, Jade," Tori whispered, hugging her close. It caught Jade by surprise but a smile soon pulled at her lips, warmth settling over her. She enjoyed the light and airy yet content and happy feeling. She never experienced it before but she looked forward to feeling it again and again. She rolled over and pulled Tori against her, hooking a leg over hers.

"Would you look at that? The little human dreamed of marrying a prince and living in a sugar castle but I destroyed the castle and ate the prince, taking the princess for my own," she murmured, nipping at Tori's neck. She groaned and pushed her away.

"Jade," Tori reluctantly scolded, a smile unwilling to leave her face. Jade laughed.

"I love you, Tori," she responded sincerely. The human's smile turned into a grin and then she was pulling Jade into another kiss. Jade responded eagerly, burying her hands in Tori's brown locks. When they parted Jade touched her forehead to Tori's and closed her eyes.

"I may have had the intention of ending your life to further mine, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to preserve your life. You are all that matters to me and I will try my best to make you happy," Jade told her, brushing back Tori's hair before slipping down to intertwine their fingers.

"Whatever you need I'll be happy to provide. I want you to be happy too," Tori responded.

"This body will need food and sleep as any human would, while I still require energy, but not as much as before now that I have a vessel. Despite healing quickly and retaining my senses as well as strength, it will still grow old and die eventually. If it should perish before you I will remain until you pass on. But should you die first, I will happily go with you," Jade promised.

"You would do that?" Tori asked, eyes opening to stare into Jade's blue-green depths.

"I would do anything for you. Even extinguish my own life force so that I can always be with you. This world holds nothing for me unless you are in it. Should you leave, I fear I would not enjoy being a harbinger of death once more, not when I know there is better. That is no longer the way I wish to live anymore. So yes, I would embrace oblivion for you," Jade answered. Tori's smile was bright as she tucked her head under Jade's and exhaled, relaxing against her. Jade held her close and rested her chin on top of her head lightly.

"Sleep. I will be here, as I always am, when you awake," she whispered.

"Good night," Tori said through a long yawn.

"Good night," Jade responded. She felt Tori's body further relax and then she sensed that she was now asleep. Jade closed her eyes and followed suit, relaxing her body as well as her mind so that she could find sleep too. For the first time she was spending the night enjoying unhindered sleep next to someone she loved instead of forcing dreams on someone so that she could feed off them. Even she had to admit that the existence she led now was far better than the one she had in the past. She strengthened her hold on Tori just as she fell under. Her dreams pleasantly took shape, as did Tori's, and there was nothing forced about it.


End file.
